Una canción para ti
by Laguidai
Summary: Porque siempre hay una canción para cada momento. Porque siempre hay una canción que parece haber sido escrita para ti. Serie de one-shots basados en diferentes canciones. Pareja y género en portada.


• 16años!SouthPark(?).

• Cada capítulo tendrá una pareja que se verá en portada. Las canciones variaran de estilo, género, incluso idioma. Todos son one-shots sin conexión entre si y algunos serán AU's.

• **Pareja: **StanxKyle

• **Disclamer: **South Park y sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

**(-*...Días de verano...*-)**

Después de todo un año de romperse el lomo, era hora para tomar una buenas vacaciones. Juraría que se habría suicidado si llegasen a tardar un poco más, ¡qué ganas tenía de ir a la playa! Cartman y Kenny estaban castigados por culpa de sus notas así que no tuvo más remedio que ir solo. Tampoco le importaba mucho, solo quería darse un buen chapuzón. Es lo que hizo nada más llegar, solo llevaba su bañador, ¿para qué más? Como si fuese un niño pequeño se pusó a chapotear en la orilla, como nadie veía aprovecho para hacer unos castillos de arena.

Exacto, nadie le veía hacer esas tonterías... menos un par de ojos verdes. En su cuarto podía observar todo lo que ese chico hacía, no había nada mejor que hacer. No podía salir afuera, le encantaría unirse a sus juegos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Y Stan no se percato de esa par de ojos en toda la tarde.

_No quedan días de verano_

_para pedirte perdón_

_Para borrar del pasado _

_el daño que te hice yo_

Todos los días le miraba, a veces iba solo, otras con dos chicos más. Pero solo le podía ver a _él_. Desde que le había visto en la playa le había llamado la atención su sonrisa, la forma de moverse, la forma de actuar que tenía. Quería conocerle, pero quizás le llamaba poco menos que acosador si iba y le decía porque había ido a verle. Quizás le rechazaba porque no podía jugar con él, o se burlaría de su aspecto. Nunca había tenido amigos, por lo que apenas sabía como la gente podía reaccionar con él.

— **Me llamo Kyle Broflovski, ¡es un gusto! —**¡Por fin! No podía aguantar más, después de dos semanas de verle por fin se había dignado a bajar a la playa. El chico le miró y Kyle tragó saliva. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiese decir, a su cara, ¿le miraría con asco o con pena? Y entonces sonrió. Y fue como si todo el mundo también estuviera sonriendo.

— **Ey, dude! Soy Stan, también es un gusto.**

_Sin besos de despedida _

_y sin palabras bonitas_

_Porque te miro a los ojos _

_y no me sale la voz_

Desde entonces, Kyle bajaba todos los días con el chico y sus amigos, pero estos no tardaron en desaparecer. No tenían tanta paciencia con él como Stan. Él siempre le ayudaba con una gran sonrisa, había cogido cariño a Kyle en los pocos días que habían hablado, tenía una personalidad que le hacía gracia. ¡Le encantaba enfadarle y ver su reacción!

— **Me encantaría tocar el mar —**dice Kyle después de un rato de observarlo. Stan estaba con un palo moviendo un pequeño cangrejo que había salido de la arena. Siente por un momento como su corazón se encoge. Mira a su amigo sonriendo como siempre y se levanta. No duda en coger en brazos a su amigo, no duda en sacarle de aquella silla que tanto odia y que le tiene preso.

Se agarra con fuerza a Stan y le da una buena colleja* cuando ve que puede. Tenía miedo de caerse, ¿vale? **— Idiota, ¡bajame! —**dice medio histerico. Stan solo se burla de él antes de acercarle a la costa.

Se siente en ella y coloca a Kyle sobre él, le abraza por detrás. Todo el enfado del pelirrojo desaparece y no puede más que estremecerse por ese contacto, tan agradable en el fondo. Llega una ola hacía ellos, apenas con fuerza pero suficiente para mojar a los dos. Kyle se estremece y pega un pequeño grito. **— ¡Está fría! —**pero se ríe, feliz por haber tocado el agua salada. Era feliz con algo como aquello. Nada más pensar en eso Stan sonríe y abraza más fuerte a su amigo.

— **Kyle, solo es agua —**el pelirrojo gira la cabeza al oír eso... Y sus rostros se juntan demasiado. La nariz de Kyle roza la mejilla del moreno, el cual se sonroja muy levemente. Miraba a su amigo, demasiado cerca... Le da un beso en la mejilla apenas un roce con los labios. Un pequeño toque que solo parecía de cariño pero que para los dos significo algo más. Aunque ninguno dijo nada.

_Si pienso en ti _

_siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti _

_y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

— **Es un lugar muy bonito, seguro que te gustara —**Stan hablaba y hablaba de su ciudad natal, a la cual regresaría cuando acabase el verano. Sus padres se habían separado y su madre tenía ahora su custodia. Mira a Kyle mientras dice esto, el pelirrojo tiene una sonrisa triste aunque no se percata de ello. Solo piensa en hablar de todas las cosas que visitaría con su amigo después de las vacaciones. ¡Les obligaría a sus padres a que lo dejasen! **— Y hay un parque de atracciones...**

— **Sabes que no puedo montarme en esos sitios —**rueda los ojos, Stan era muy despistado. Pero niega con la cabeza y le sonríe.

— **Cargare contigo si es necesario —**dice completamente convencido. **—Siempre que haga falta.—**el corazón de Kyle da un vuelco, sobretodo cuando Stan le coge de la mano y le mira fijamente, con esos ojos azules que desde el mismo momento que los vió le gustaron. Se sonroja notablemente, e intenta pensar que esas palabras no significan lo que creen. Sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_No quedan días de verano _

_el viento se los llevo _

_Un cielo de nubes negras _

_cubría el último adiós_

— **No quiero ser una carga.**

— **No eres ninguna jodida carga —**estaba de espaldas. Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Kyle y este le había dicho eso de golpe. Sabía lo que significaba, por eso se había enfadado. La primera vez que se enfadaba con él, desde los dos meses que se conocían. Y es que no podía concevir que Kyle pensase así de él.

— **Stan, no puedes...**

— **¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? ¡No insinue que eras una carga! Me refería a otra cosa... —**por fin le mira a la cara, unas lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en sus ojos. El pelirrojo baja la cabeza, porque él sí siente que es así, siempre lo ha sentido.

— **Vete —**sus labios susurran eso contra su voluntad. Tanto su corazón como el de Stan se caen al suelo.

— **No...—**

— **¡Que te vayas! —**una pequeña amistad de verano, solo quería eso, no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie. No quería que nadie más tuviese que cargar con él. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Stan? ¿Por qué este se fue sin decirle nada? Se quedo solo en su habitación, llorando.

_Y fue sentir de repente tu esencia_

_como un eclipse de sol_

_¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?*_

Estaba enfadado con Kyle, con Dios por haberle dejado de esa forma tan jodida, consigo mismo por haber abandonado su casa de esa forma, por no haberle consolado cuando se notaba que lo necesitaba.

Tenía un pequeño ramo en las manos, no sabía que flores eran pero esperaba que le gustasen. Parecía un marica por llevarle a un chico unas flores... Pero así era. Se disculparía, le diría todo lo que había estado pensando esos días: no era ninguna carga y si así se sentía le cargaría hasta el final. Porque en esos meses había capturado el corazón de Stan de una manera fugaz. Su sonrisa, sus palabras, su manera infantil de comportarse, el mal genio que a veces demostraba tener, la manera de sonrojarse, sus labios contra su piel...

Cuando la madre abre la puerta el ramo se cae de sus manos.

_Si pienso en ti_

_siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti_

_y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

Kyle había muerto el mismo día que discutieron. Kyle estaba muerto, bajo tierra. Kyle nunca más volvería a sonreírle, ni se sonrojaría, ni se pondría nervioso como siempre que se enfada... Kyle nunca haría nada más.

Tras enterarse no había podido asimilar la noticia. No podía aceptar que ese niño que tan abruptamente entro en su vida había salido tan fácilmente de esta.

En su cuarto, solo, se agarraba el pecho y miraba al techo. Los ojos abiertos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. El pecho le dolía y no podía respirar, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos pero no las dejaba escapar. Kyle no se había podido ir, no podía llorar cuando él todavía estaba en el mundo. Porque le volvería a ver, eso estaba seguro... Le volvería a ver y le diría que se había enamorado de él.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era una cruel mentira. El nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar, lo que más quería en esos momentos. Gritar, quizás así no escuchaba sus pensamientos, quizás así podía borrar el hecho de que Kyle _no estaba._ Y nunca más estaría con él.

— _**Antes de morir estaba llorando.**_

No debía haberle dejado de esa forma...

— _**Y decía tu nombre.**_

Se agarra la cabeza con las manos, siente que las lágrimas nunca pararan de salir.

_Desde esos días de verano_

_vivo en el reino de la soledad_

_Nunca vas a saber _

_como me siento_

_Nadie va a adivinar _

_como te recuerdo_

— **P-pero, ¡es muy triste! ¡Debe tener un final feliz! —**una niña no mayor de seis años alzaba los puñitos a su abuelo. ¡Acababa de contarle algo horrible! Toda la gente que se amaba debía terminar junta, eso le había dicho su mama.

El hombre ya mayor niega con la cabeza. Mira a la playa, el mar estaba en calma, como aquel día.

— _**Vivire en una casa muy cerca de la playa.**_

— _**Para tener un lugar donde remojarte siempre, ¿no?**_

— _**No, para que cada vez que lo mire me acuerde de como te conocí.**_

La niña se va con una cara enojada hacía su abuelo, pero su madre la obligaba a salir de allí, sabía lo que venía.

El anciano no podía evitar llorar con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba aquella estampa que tan buenos y malos recuerdos le traía. Lloraba porque ya no estaba. Sonreía porque sabía que no tardaría en volver a verlo.

* * *

/*Esta frase significa "¿Por qué no vas a mi lado?". Si, vera significa eso en español de España.

* Colleja: golpe en la nuca(?).

Sí, Kyle tenía una enfermedad que lo tenía en silla de ruedas pero no voy a decir ninguna para no meter la pata(?).

Es mi primer one-shot de drama completo, perdonen si es un asco. Estaba escuchando la canción cuando de repente pensé en estos dos y se me vino la idea a la cabeza.

La canción es de Amaral, uno de los pocos grupos españoles actuales que valen la pena, para mi 8D

Hasta el siguiente que será un Creek. Si quieren alguna pareja me la dejan en los reviews, aunque no me guste la haré~

¡Gracias por leer!/


End file.
